The present invention relates to video cameras and electronic view finders for use in the same, and more particularly to a video camera which picks up the image of a subject at any one of a plurality of different aspect ratios and an electronic view finder for use in the video camera, having switchable aspect ratio.
A video camera outputs a video signal with an aspect ratio of 4:3 corresponding to that of the current television signal. An electronic view finder also outputs a picture or screen with an aspect ratio of 4:3. For example, such conventional technique is disclosed in IEEE Transactions Consumer Electronics, CE-27 February 1981, pp. 40-41.